Nowhere to Run
by Lolzygag
Summary: A sequel to "Lambs to the Slaughter" Kharn begins a fullscale invasion of the Treasure Planet Universe, destroying anything standing between him and the resources he needs. NOT a oneshot.


Nowhere to Run

Prologue: The fall of Montressor

The book had accumulated quite a bit of dust on it in the years prior to its use. As he blew the layer off, Dr. Doppler knew that he would need to be careful not to break it in case it was of any value to the officers of the navy. He took looks through the book, and realized that it wasn't going to be too much help due to all of the other books on the subject.

The book was entitled _Black Holes: The entryway to the unknown, or the eternal abyss?_, and the publishing date was several centuries ago, when black holes had been discovered due to a small fleet of ships being caught in the pull of one and unable to escape, save for one; The _RLS Legacy_. Captain - and now Admiral - Amelia had been born one approximately 47 years ago, and had become so used to the old ship that she had barely left it. The Legacy was gone now, destroyed by the navy due the amount of... blood that horrible monstrous man in the red armour that had killed all but four of the crew; himself, Amelia, Jim, and Edward.

Doppler grimaced, thinking about how she had lost her arm aboard that ship. _Dear Neptune,_ he thought, _it was so bloody that day. The deck, the cabin..._ and then Doppler remembered Lucas, the spotter of the _Legacy_, and his scream, his bloodcurdling _scream,_ as he and the mast of the _Legacy_ fell over the side and into the etherium, never to be seen again.

And JIM... the poor boy would never be the same. Immediately after they arrived back in the spaceport, Jim had enlisted in the navy. He had risen in the ranks quickly, and neither Doppler nor his mother could tell if it was because of his skill or his determination to kill the intruder. Nevertheless, Jim had become a lieutenant within a month of enlisting. Doppler began pondering about whether Amelia had somehow influenced Jims promotions, mainly because of how quick it had been for him to-

A bright ball of blue light suddenly streaked towards the house. Doppler realized what it was and threw himself down before the bolt hit the top half of the window, shattering the entire thing and continuing through the floor, through the first floor and the kitchen, and continuing into the ground making a small crater.

"SARAH!" Doppler yelled, thinking _Oh no, where is she, she wasn't there was she? She couldn't have been _"Sarah! Where are you!"

"Doppler!" Her voice came from the outside, probably running in. Sure enough, through the hold, she came running inside. "Where did you go?"

"Up here!" he shouted. "We need to get out of here!"

"Wait!" she shouted. "Let me just grab my heirlooms. We need those!"

"NO! WE NEED TO-" Doppler saw the second plasma bolt incoming and threw himself down before it slammed into the bookshelf behind him, sending paper and ash up into a billowing cloud.

"They're just in the basement, I'll be right back!" Sarah Hawkins yelled, and threw herself into the basement.

Doppler looked outside and saw a ship coming in to the dock. He immediately recognized the ship: It was the same one that had crashed into the island all those months ago. Except - no wait, there were two of them. No wait... three. Four. FIVE. Five in total, Doppler counted. He knew what they were here for, and what they meant to do.

Montressor was being invaded.

Quickly, Doppler headed for the basement. He needed to hide there or else they would find him... and all the bloody images from the _Legacy _came back.

He headed down to see Sarah grabbing as much as she could. Some chests, photos, and other things were included. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go," she proclaimed, heading for the door.

Doppler grabbed her from behind. "SHH!" He said.

"Let go of me," she said. "We need to go!"

"NO!" He said, and wondered why she couldn't hear the door and walls collapsing and burning like he did.

"I'm going, whether you are or not." she protested, heading out the door.

Doppler, knowing there was nothing he could do, threw himself behind several barrels of ale. Sarah was heading up the stairs, pushing open the door- _Ohgoddon'topenthedoorpleasedon'tmaybethey'llbegonenotheywon'tpleasedon'topenthedoor pleasedon't-_

The moment she pushed the door up, there was a loud _**HUH-YA!**_ and a loud chopping sound. Another moment passed, and Sarah's legs and the left half of her chest and arm toppled down the stairs, spilling crimson blood on the floor with a sickening _*Plop*_

Doppler stifled the rising vomit and started shaking behind the barrels. He could hear heavy footsteps behind him, and a moment later he heard a deep metallic voice say "Take her skull! Lord Khargh will be most pleased with this sacrifice."

"KILL THEM ALL! BURN THEIR CITIES TO THE GROUND!" another, louder voice yelled, and Doppler recognized it with horror.

It was the voice of the man that had attacked the _Legacy_.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" Kharn yelled. Doppler finally retched behind the barrels, held his head, and began to weep.


End file.
